


Come on give it to me (traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: special underwear required (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has a Big Dick, Fluff, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanish Translation, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles está muy muy preparado





	Come on give it to me (traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come on, give it to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099391) by [dragon_temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire). 



La anticipación está matando a Stiles.

Han vuelto de su cita, lo cual fue maravillosa, pero ahora Derek está sentado en su sofá, hablando de algo. Algo a lo que Stiles definitivamente no le está prestando atención, excepto que ahora todo en lo que puede pensar es en la polla de Derek, en la parte afortunada que menciona Derek. Y sobrevivió a toda la cita sin pensar en cómo sería el sexo con él, por lo que Stiles honestamente cree que debe ser elogiado por su moderación.

Se desliza hacia el suelo en medio de una de las frases de Derek y se sienta frente a él, rozando con los dedos las rodillas de Derek.— Por favor, dime que puedo chuparte la polla ahora, —dice, con más ganas de lo que pretende.

Derek traga saliva, le da un rápido asentimiento.— Sí, —dice, bajo.— Sí, puedes.

Stiles desliza sus manos hacia arriba, deja que sus palmas sigan el bulto de la polla endurecida de Derek. A pesar de que casi desesperadamente quiere verlo, primero se burla un poco de Derek, pasando sus nudillos y luego sus labios a lo largo de su longitud, respirando con fuerza y sintiendo a Derek contraerse contra el material.

Aún así, no puede esperar, con entusiasmo baja la cremallera de Derek y luego mete la mano dentro. Él hace una exclamación involuntaria cuando saca la polla de Derek de su ropa interior, porque es grande pero no intimidante, y ciertamente no tan grande como para ser molesto. Él es perfecto, y Stiles quiere esa polla dentro de él de inmediato.

Pero él no tiene la paciencia para desvestirse y lubricarse en este momento, por lo que hace la siguiente mejor cosa y encaja su boca sobre la cabeza de la polla de Derek. Derek hace un pequeño jadeo, y Stiles se da cuenta de que no recibe muchas mamadas, apenas puede abrir la boca lo suficiente como para tomar a Derek sin rasparle con sus dientes, y eso solo lo hace estar más decidido a hacerlo bien.

Él trabaja su mano en la base mientras baja la boca, la lengua deslizándose firmemente a lo largo de la parte inferior de la polla de Derek. Descansa su otra mano en la parte superior del muslo de Derek, siente lo duro que está trabajando para mantenerse quieto.

Baja hasta que comienza a sentirse abrumado, se mueve hacia atrás para lamer y provocar la cabeza de la polla de Derek, luego lo toma otra vez de vuelta. Le duele la mandíbula, porque Derek es tan largo como su consolador favorito, y posiblemente un poco más grueso, pero Stiles se lo está pasando muy bien.

Se aleja lo suficiente como para tragar, luego comienza a chupar en serio, moviendo la cabeza en movimientos cortos y rápidos. Es recompensado por un gemido de Derek y un estallido de pre-semen en su lengua, y solo está pensando que puede tener a Derek así, cuando...

—Stiles, —dice desesperado Derek, agarrando sus hombros.— Stiles.

Levanta la cabeza ante el insistente tirón de Derek y mira la cara sonrojada de Derek, su boca abierta y jadeante.— ¿Algo está mal? —pregunta, y su voz es tan baja y ronca que lo toma por sorpresa.

—Stiles, por favor, déjame hacer algo por ti, —dice Derek con voz dolorida y destrozada, levantando a Stiles en su regazo.— Por favor.

Y Stiles ciertamente no puede decir que no a eso. Se sienta en los muslos de Derek, y se inclina para besarle justo cuando siente las manos de Derek asentarse en la parte delantera de sus jeans. La liberación de la presión contra su polla lo hace gemir contra la boca de Derek, y se levanta un poco para ayudar a Derek a bajarlos más allá de sus caderas.

Él no sabe exactamente lo que sucede después de eso, está demasiado distraído por la sensación de los labios y las manos de Derek sobre él, pero de repente está boca abajo con los pantalones enganchados alrededor de un tobillo y su cara presionada contra el cojín del sofá.

Las manos de Derek están en su culo, frotando suavemente, y se siente mejor de lo que debería.— ¿Esto está bien? —pregunta, empezando a extender las mejillas de Stiles.

Teniendo en cuenta que Stiles está cien por ciento para ser follado en este momento, él está absolutamente bien con los procedimientos.Hace una pausa para quitarse los pantalones vaqueros, luego dice:— Sí, estoy bien. —Cierra su boca antes de que pueda decir más, porque imagina que es demasiado pronto para suplicar por la polla de Derek dentro de él.

Espera vagamente la presión de uno de los dedos de Derek contra su agujero, tal vez con una presión burlona contra la piel detrás de sus bolas. Lo que no espera es la sensación erizada y tintineante de la barba de Derek y la calidez de sus labios contra él.

Stiles suelta un gemido indefenso, las piernas se abren más en señal incitación. Solo le habían dado un beso negro una vez, pero a él le encantó. Siente que Derek exhala con vehemencia contra él, luego gime ante el primer toque resbaladizo de la lengua de Derek contra su agujero.

Stiles se retuerce cuando Derek lo lame firmemente, aplastando sus caderas contra el sofá mientras su pene palpita. El vello facial agrega un elemento atractivo, enviando escalofríos a través de él mientras se arrastra contra su piel sensible. Y cuando Derek realmente se mete, inclinando su cabeza y sumergiendo su barbilla para meter su lengua más profundamente dentro de Stiles, él sabe que va a estar dolorido por la barba, pero vale la pena.

Derek parece estar completamente contento de ser solo follarlo con su lengua, y dios, es bueno en eso, pero Stiles se vendrá pronto, y preferiría hacer eso con la polla de Derek dentro de él.

—Derek, —jadea, empujando sus caderas contra la boca de Derek sin poder hacer nada.— Necesito que me folles ahora.

Derek retrocede, pero sus manos mantienen a Stiles bien extendido, y lanza una fresca ráfaga de aire contra él, haciéndolo jadear. La yema del dedo se mueve para tocar suavemente la piel hipersensibilizada de Stiles, y se estremece cuando envía chispas de placer que se arquean a través de él.

Hay una vacilación, luego uno de los dedos de Derek se desliza dentro de él, aunque Stiles puede sentir la resistencia.— La saliva no sirve dea mucho, —dice Derek, deteniéndose cuidadosamente.— ¿Dónde está tu lubricante?

Stiles hace un ruido impaciente contra el cojín, tratando de pensar a través de su intensa excitación. Lo cual le recuerda el lubricante que escondió aquí en caso de emergencias. Él acuña su mano en el espacio a lo largo de la parte posterior del cojín del sofá, produciendo un sonido victorioso cuando se apodera de él. El tubo está embarazosamente casi vacío, pero hay suficiente para que lo follen, así que no le importa.

Se lo da a Derek, quien también debe sentirse bastante impaciente, teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con que sus dedos resbaladizos están dentro de Stiles. Pero luego parece que quiere ser amable, tomarse su tiempo para asegurarse de que Stiles esté lo suficientemente estirado. Stiles no está para eso.

—Vamos, —dice, moviéndose impacientemente contra los dedos de Derek.— Fóllame ya.

Stiles se reiría de la rapidez con que los dedos se van y son reemplazados por la presión de algo más grande contra su agujero, pero está demasiado ocupado quejándose anticipadamente. El primer deslizamiento lento de la polla de Derek dentro de él es tan bueno que casi se viene justo en ese momento.

Él no puede unir ninguna palabra una vez que Derek comienza a empujar, pero siente que sus ruidos alentadores lo compensan. Apoya un pie contra el piso y lo usa para empujarse contra Derek, porque si esto se va a acabar rápidamente, va a aprovecharlo al máximo.

El pecho de Derek se desliza contra su espalda, su barba se frota contra el cuello de Stiles, sus empujones están aplastando la polla de Stiles contra el cojín, y de alguna manera todo se siente increíble. Pero nada de eso se compara con la forma perfecta en que Derek lo abre y lo llena, y Stiles todavía se deleita con el hecho de que es Derek, el hombre del que está más que enamorado, que lo está follando tan bien.

Derek está poniendo un ritmo bastante implacable, los muslos tensándose mientras maneja hacia Stiles, pero cuando inclina su cabeza hacia abajo para morder suavemente el hombro de Stiles, eso es lo que casi lo empuja al borde. Él gime, moviendo sus caderas inquieto hasta que el ritmo de Derek acelera para que coincida. Lanza chispas a través de Stiles, y las sensaciones se acumulan en la base de su polla hasta que la presión es demasiada y él viene, sus las caderas moviéndose con espasmos contra el cojín del sofá.

Derek apoya todo su peso sobre Stiles, y solo sus caderas se mueven en una dura y desesperada rutina hasta que empuja profundamente dentro de él y viene con un grito sofocado, el cuerpo temblando contra el de Stiles.

Se quedaron quietos un momento antes de que Stiles pudiera decir: — Bueno, definitivamente me sentí afortunado.

Derek resopla, pero Stiles sabe que está sonriendo.

 

(Más tarde, piden comida para llevar y la llaman su segunda cita. Pusieron una película, y aunque hace todo lo posible para mantenerse despierto, Stiles se duerme contra el hombro de Derek. Se despierta a la mañana siguiente con Derek en la cama junto a él, luciendo más relajado y contenido de lo que Stiles ha visto alguna vez)

Fin


End file.
